Need You Close
by Jaggarte x
Summary: There was no discernible landmark to point out the location, but this place would always be ingrained in her mind. The happy times, the private times and the passionate times -now they all accumulated to this, this horrible time. KakaHina. Lemon.


**Need You Close**

* * *

****

**Summary: There was no discernible landmark to point out the location, but this place would always be ingrained in her mind. The happy times, the private times and the passionate times -now they all accumulated to this, this horrible time. KakaHina **

A/N: Yes, yes I know...it's about time. Without further ado I present my latest Kakahina lemon.

**Warning: Lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon - not a pretty page break, actual lemon resides within these words. Beware! **

**Also: This fic is dedicated to Santeira because she wouldn't let up and I love her for it. Hope you like it Santeira!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto would not be a anime or manga for children if I were the owner - I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

The young woman shivered as a cool autumn wind tugged at her dark hair and whipped her cheeks. Pulling her arms around her, wishing for once that her jacket wasn't quite so baggy, she strove forward through the forest.

Each step was heralded by the browning leaves on the ground crackling in every movement, making stealth near impossible but also allowing her to hear if someone was behind her. No one was but she was hesitant all the same.

Walking through the trees, and checking back almost every second to make sure she wasn't followed, the young woman kept a mantra going in her mind, her lips started moving against her will as she tried to follow her own advice.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

Feeling a tear well up in her pale eyes, the woman lifted her face up, begging for the wind to dry it quickly. She knew that if she touched it or rubbed it away more would follow. Thankfully the cold wind swept it away and the Hyuuga could keep on walking.

Finally reaching her destination she stopped, her arms still wrapped around her.

There was no discernible landmark to point out the location, but this place would always be ingrained in her mind. The happy times, the private times and the passionate times, though now they all accumulated to this, this horrible time. She was destroying this place on purpose, she knew. She had to get rid of the joyous feeling she got here or she'd never be able to move on. It hurt her, but it had to be done.

Halting her own internal musings she kept very still.

He was here.

She wasn't sure how she knew but he was definitely nearby.

"Hinata."

Ah, there he was. Coming out from behind a tree the silver haired shinobi stood six feet away from her. He looked unmoveable, stoic and a leader and she could feel tears gather in her eyes.

They stood in silence, each regarding the other. By now the usually joking man would tease the white eyed girl till she blushed and he would console her with kisses. Sometimes the passion would get out of hand and they would find themselves on the forest floor together, unable to stop themselves from having each other. It was a time full of laughter and joy and love but this was different.

An aura of uncertainty and urgency had come over them both as they looked at each other.

She was the first to crack.

Feeling the tears running down her cheeks and unable to stop them she threw her arms open and ran to her lover when he opened his in response. It was near impossible to stop crying when she was in his embrace. The smell of metal, leather and something indescribably male comforted her and his strong arms around her made her feel completely safe.

Nothing would ever happen to her as long she was here, in his arms.

But a kunoichi must stand alone. She sniffed and pulled back from him after a few minutes and looked up to see his face. His expression was unreadable, but wasn't it always?

Trying to compose herself the young Hyuuga turned her back on her masked lover, putting both hands together in a prayer-like gesture to her lips. She needed to get through this, she needed to tell him.

Turning back around, eyes red and hair tousled by the wind, Hinata looked to his face again but quickly looked to the ground.

"I have to tell you something."

Silence.

"I-I've just be informed that I'm," she paused here, needing breath and striving to keep her tears in check. When she talked again, the words came out in a rush, "Kakashi I'm getting engaged."

Silence.

Looking up she half expected him to be in shock, maybe angry, perhaps even violent but she didn't expect him to be looking away with the same unreadable expression on his covered face.

"Kakashi? Did you hear me?"

For a brief moment, she saw a flicker of emotion reflect in his visible eye and she knew what was wrong.

Her voice threatens the quiet very softly as she can hardly believe the words as she speaks them.

"You knew."

It's not a question.

His muscles flex and she has to stop herself from flinging herself at him and beating him on the chest with her fists. Instead she stands still, her hands clenched at her side.

"You bastard. You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Kakashi resolutely looks to the side, still not quite able to look at the woman in front of him. Angry and upset, the young woman feels her arm raising to slap him, almost against her will.

"You could at least look at me!"

She shakes her head, he remains still and silent as she hears her shout echo around them. Putting her raised hand to her head - she would never hit him - her expression changes from one of anger to that of a broken heart.

"Of course you knew," she's not really talking to him, her eyes are looking all around her, anywhere but at him, "you would have known a while ago. You're the Hokage, everything is put past the Hokage. Oh God," she turns around and leans her head back to scream at the forest, "I'm such an idiot!"

Getting ready to run Hinata is hastily pulled back when Kakashi grabs her by the arm, pulling her into his embrace again.

She freezes here, where just a few moments ago she felt safe and protected and steels herself against those same feelings as she tries to remember that he's betrayed her. She can't help herself though and she soon feels herself falling into his arms again.

Still looking to his side he whispers to her, "We could run away."

The pale eyed Hyuuga lifts her head and looks at him incredulously, "Kakashi, you can't."

"No," he agrees, "not yet, but Naruto will soon be Hokage and _then_ we can disappear. We need to stall for some time."

"I can't," she pulls away from his embrace, his hand still around her waist as she shakes her head, "maybe if you had told me sooner we could have arranged something but it's too late Kakashi. I'm sorry but I'm getting married in two months and before that there will be ceremonies and engagements."

"We have to make this work Hinata," frustrated, the kage looks down at his lover's face, "after everything we've been through, we can't just give it up!"

"We have to Kakashi!" She yells, her voice silencing everything around them, "This is the last time," she whispers, her face looking down trying to hold back the tears, "after this we can no longer see each other. I am an engaged woman starting tomorrow."

"No."

"I-I have to go," she stammers out, she's a little perturbed by his sudden cold demeanour and suddenly needs to be home her eyes are no longer seeing anything, just imagining escape.

"No," Kakashi repeats himself and tries to grab her arm but she's off at a fast pace, her survival instincts kicking in.

She runs through the forest, the wind against her now, pushing her back to the only man she'd ever given herself to but she would have none of it. Wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve she doesn't see the tree as she runs into it. Having the breath knocked out of her she gasps as she hits the ground.

Dazed, the dark haired woman looks up at the tree that made her fall but is startled when all she sees is the silver haired jounin.

Scrambling to her feet, not even noticing that he's talking, calling out to her, she sets off again but she's too slow and she feels a hand go around her waist, pulling her into that damn comfortable, solid chest again.

He spins her around within his embrace, slightly offsetting her balance which makes her lean against him more, and quickly pulls down his mask kissing her on the lips.

At first she bangs her fists against his chest, trying to get free, wildly thrashing around in his embrace as he slams her against a tree but after a few moments she can't help but give in to the sensations his causing and starts to kiss him back frantically.

Her hands raise to his head, one placed on his cheek and the other hand grasping onto the back of his neck, begging him to come closer into her.

They start to pant harshly, grabbing breaths only when they need to and neither knows each other at the moment, so caught up in the powerful feelings that are overtaking their senses.

For Hinata it is a desperate attempt to remember her lover before she is sold off by her father. A passionate act fuelled with the need to know that he loves her as much as she loves him.

For Kakashi it's about need and dominance. He's a man of action, not of words and this is how he plans to show her that he'll always need her and that she'll always be his, no matter whose name she carries.

Carefully, the kage lowers his woman to the ground, his lips never leaving hers, and lays her out for him to see. Their eyes are open, not wanting to miss an expression, a moment, and Kakashi slips his hand out from beneath her as she lies down.

They break apart for one moment but then attack each other with renewed fervour.

The pale eyed beauty finds his hands and tugs at his gloves till they come off, their fingers entwining as soon as flesh meets flesh. He puts her arms above her head as he goes straight for her neck, licking and biting her, making her moan and growl. It's not till his shirt, which is used as his mask as well gets in the way a few times that he all but tears the jacket and the shirt off his body, revealing his hard, toned torso.

Briefly they stop and Hinata stares up at the man above her. Both his legs are on either side of her hips, his pants still on, his torso is pale and muscular. He has a slight shadow on his chin and cheeks and his lips are thin and red from their kisses. His visible eye is bright and his forehead protector is still tied on tightly, covering his other eye.

Slowly she raises her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek softly in contrast to their actions before, and trails her fingers up into his hair, lifting his hitiate smoothly off of his head. His eye is closed but it doesn't matter to her as she follows the scar back down to his cheek and then to his lips where she presses in. Slowly he sucks her index finger.

Her eyes grow dark and his expression changes into something feral as he encircles his hand around her wrist and sucks each finger individually, taking his time.

After he finishes with her pinky, he takes it out of his mouth and goes back to her thumb, watching her and daring her to close her eyes. His tongue licks around her thumb until he sucks it back in once more before getting hold of her other hand and using it to unzip her jacket.

Completely in his power, the Hyuuga is far too gone to even realise that she is undressing herself by his hands until he lifts her from the ground, carefully, as if she was fragile, and throws the jacket to their side, uncaring of where it lands.

Looking down at her mesh top and bindings, the silver haired Hokage's eyes light up and, getting out a kunai from his pouch still attached to his pants, he makes quick work of the wraps and top. He looks smugly down at his handiwork and throws the kunai hard into a tree next to them.

Leaning down to her he whispers into her ear seductively before discarding them of all their other clothes, leaving them naked and prone to any spying eye.

"You are mine Hyuuga Hinata. Mine. When you're with him, always think of me."

Nodding, incapable of any other response, the woman widens her eyes as he quickly tests to see if she's ready, teasing her slightly, before plunging into her with his whole length, his fingers still circling her.

They both gasp and tense as they stay still in the moment for a little while.

They'd been lovers for a while but they had never made love like this, in such a frenzied and wild display of ownership of each other.

This is a goodbye.

Suddenly images of a life without the man with her now enter Hinata's mind unwillingly and, striving to get rid of the unwanted reality, she puts her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down to her so that they lie flush against each other.

He answers her unspoken request and places his lips on hers, kissing her with everything he has as he starts to move within her.

They rock together quickly, unable to stay much longer in this moment, each one crying out, their eyes finally closing as they see stars.

Exhausted, Kakashi's arms go weak and he falls on his lover. Tenderly, the Hyuuga wraps her arms around the shinobi, his head beneath her chin as she hums softly to him. It's this moment that their relationship balances.

Here Hinata takes charge and, though is just as tired, protects and looks after her lover in his time of vulnerability. Their relationship may be surrounded by secrecy and constant worry but they still just work. She doesn't need him to live and he doesn't need her to live but life is just so much more worth living when they have each other.

Thinking on all their shared memories, they bathe in each other's proximity. But this can't last for long and the cold wind makes Hinata shudder, signalling that she needs to put on some clothes or risk getting sick. The Hokage also shudders but tries to catch hold of the warmth that's threatening to leave.

"Don't go Hinata."

He whispers to her, the first time she's ever heard him beg.

She dresses quickly and makes sure that all his clothes are there before looking at him one last time.

"He'll never be you."

And then she runs away.

This time he doesn't stop her.

~~~*~~~

"Kakashi-san!"

It's a month later and Iruka is bursting into the Hokage office looking very concerned and worried, "We need your help-

Kakashi wasn't in the room.

-in the Hyuuga compound?"

About to leave the room to go looking elsewhere, the scarred academy teacher-turned-Hokage assistant noticed a piece of paper on the desk. Not unusual in of itself, the neat freak resting firmly inside of him couldn't help but quickly go to it and place it in either one of the safely held down piles.

He stopped when he saw his name on it.

_Iruka _was written plainly on the folded piece of paper.

Having an incredibly bad feeling about this and knowing that it was something to do with the disappearance of the Hyuuga heiress the chuunin begrudgingly unfolded the letter, sitting himself down in the chair.

After reading it, he scrunched it up and then lit it on fire, spreading the ash outside the window so that no one would know what was going on.

'Thanks Kakashi', he ruefully thought to himself, 'now I've got to sort out this giant mess by myself.'

Walking out the door the chuunin looked back before closing the door with a grin on his face.

"I'm happy for you Kakashi, just wish you could have told me."

With that last comment, aimed at the empty room, Iruka walked down the hall, intent on telling everyone an outrageous lie.

Kakashi had told him to report that he had died in a freak accident and that Hyuuga Hinata had been with him when it had happened and that she had died as well. He had left the reason as to how and why this had happened to his friend, knowing that he would come up with something believable.

A piece of write paper flew up from outside and landed in the bin next to the desk, the only part of the letter to remain unscathed. Thankfully it wasn't the part about how to contact both of them when Iruka needed to or if he felt that someone should see them, nor was it the part about the fact that they were gone of their own free will or how they had concocted the plan or how they had gone about it. All it said were two words.

_I'm happy._

And that's all he needed to know.

* * *

**A/N: So there. Hope you like it and next up is Itahina in **_Siderite _**so look forward to that. I hope you liked it, I haven't written a lemon in a while so I hope I haven't lost my touch :D**

_Tomorrow _**wasn't going to get one any time (sorry) and so I thought what would be best to calm all my raging readers who wanted more sexiness and then I thought...why not deliver? So here you are. **

**Feel free to review your comments - all will be answered, even the simple ones like - 'I loved it.' - I'm very appreciative XD**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
